Let's Swim Together!
by I'll never
Summary: Series of oneshots, taking requests. Cute little stories in each chapter. Whatever your inner fangirl/fanboy heart desires! Haha [MakoRei, MakoHaru, RinHaru, MakoGou, etc.] Rated T for now.


_**Hello all ヾ(^_^) I recently got into Free! Iwatobi Swim Club so I thought I'd make a fanfic. Each chapter will be a oneshot. As of now, I'm keeping it to a T-rating but that might change later on (might escalate to M depending on my readers' requests.) They're mostly just drabbles I come up with on the spot, w/ no preparation or anything like that. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! I'll be taking pairing requests and plot requests as well. O.K.! That's about it for now! The first chapter is dedicated to MakoRei, [MakotoxRei] b/c they are my two favorites x3 Yosh! Let's go.**_

* * *

><p>"Rei," Makoto asked one day, "why is it that you are so concerned with only beautiful things?"<p>

The two were sitting poolside at sunset, fanning themselves from the heat as droplets of water that clung to their skin slowly began to dry. The place was empty because everyone else had gone home. Butterflies were flitting about and the sun had steeped everything in a warm glimmering gold. Rei was admiring the scenery when Makoto had spoken up, and, broken from his train of thought, pushed his glasses up his nose and turned to look at his senpai.

"Because beauty is the only thing that I find profound," the blue-haired athlete replied, slightly taken aback by the offhandedness of the question.

"But, don't you think that everything has beauty—in its own way?" Makoto asked, smiling gently.

"A—Ah, I don't know about that, Makoto-senpai," Rei mumbled, suddenly feeling embarrassed. He looked at Makoto for a moment but had to look away, for the sun in Makoto's green eyes caused them to shine almost blindingly, as if they were two shocking pools of electricity. "Anyway, you look like a cyborg with your eyes, or something."

"Eeeeeh?" Makoto laughed. "What are you saying?"

"They're glowing," Rei responded, shielding his eyes in a joking manner. "Really, so bright. I can't even look at you, senpai."

"Ah, is that so . . ." Makoto said, and for a moment there, his voice sounded sad.

Rei suddenly caught himself, aware that he might have been hurting his friend's feelings by his words. "I was only joking, Makoto-senpai!" He declared, spazzing a bit. He pushed his glasses further up his nose. "I actually think your eyes are beautiful!"

Beautiful . . .

Beautiful . . .

Beautiful . . . ?

NAAAANIIIIIIIIII?! The last word echoed in Rei's head, and inwardly, he hollered _Damn, what just came out of my mouth?! _He was about to slam his head onto the fence when Makoto's soft voice stopped him.

"Ah, do you really think so, Rei?"

Rei turned to face the boy once more, and yes, it really was true. Makoto's eyes were brilliant in the sunlight, as precious as the jewel emerald itself. "Ah, yeah . . ." Suddenly he felt so embarrassed, and felt his face grow hot.

"Eh? Why are you blushing?" Makoto tilted his head to the side. "I think Rei's eyes are beautiful, too. In fact, Rei is beautiful altogether."

Rei's eyes widened. Beautiful? He? No one had ever told him that before. Flustered and feeling childish, Rei stammered out, "M-Ma-Makoto-senpai, you don't have to—"

All of a sudden, Makoto leaned forward and brought his face close to Rei's. Their noses were an inch apart.

"—say nice things to make me feel better."

The atmosphere felt different, then. More tense and apprehensive, as though a certain grand thing was about to happen, something unexpected yet long-awaited at the same time. A swimmer and his captain, a first year and his senpai, a friendship that had lately begun to blossom into something new.

"But it's true, Rei," Makoto whispered, and Rei could feel the brunette boy's warm breath against his cheek.

Rei reached to push his glasses, but Makoto caught his wrist midway.

"Ma-Makoto-senpai?!" Rei asked confusedly.

With his other hand, Makoto took Rei's glasses off of his face, and immediately Rei's vision became blurry.

"H-hey, Makoto-senpai, I can't see," Rei stammered.

"Gomenasai, Rei," Makoto whispered sweetly, "I wanted to try this at least one time."

"Try what?" Rei asked, and before he could even react, Makoto closed the space in between them and sealed their mouths together in a warm, close-mouthed kiss.

"Ah! Makoto-senpai!" Rei exclaimed in embarrassment, pulling away. "P-please, I can't see anything."

"Haha," Makoto laughed softly, placing the glasses back on Rei's face. "There, now. Can you see?"

Rei noticed that Makoto's cheeks were a bit pink, now, warmed up from the kiss. "Oi, what kind of joke was that, Makoto-senpai," he mumbled. "Even for a joke, that's taking it too far."

Makoto smiled and apologized again. "Gomenasai, Rei. I was curious to see your reaction."

"My reaction . . .?" Rei asked, finally calming a bit.  
>"Hai," Makoto affirmed. "Did you like it?"<p>

"Did I—?" All the attempts Rei made to calm himself went completely in vain as he started to spaz out again. "What k-kind of question is that, Makoto-senpai?!"

Makoto smiled and moved closer. "One that requires an honest answer."

Rei looked away and didn't say anything for a while. Then, hesitantly, he mumbled something, but it was incoherent.

"What was that?" Makoto asked.

Rei was completely red by then. "I-I said that it f-felt nice, I guess."

Makoto laughed gently in response, finding Rei's nervousness quite enjoyable. Then his hand fell softly onto Rei's lap. Rei looked up quickly and they met eyes—amethyst to emerald.

"S-senpai?" Rei asked.

Makoto's warmth was upon him again, and the elder boy kissed the younger boy more fervently this time around. Now Rei could see everything, from every tuft of hair on Makoto's head to every goosebump on the skin of Makoto's collarbone. At first he struggled a bit, but then gave himself into the crushing strength and warmth of Makoto's kiss. They shifted positions slightly, with Makoto hovering over Rei and slowly pressing the blue-haired boy down until his back hit the pavement and he lay straight. Rei felt Makoto's bones on his own, and then something else, lower.

He gasped a little, then shivered when he felt Makoto's lips against his neck. When Makoto withdrew, Rei shot up and put his palms against the taller boy's chest.

"Amazing, Makoto-senpai! You have to teach me more. I will learn the theory, I promise! I'll become better, so . . ."

But that was all Makoto needed to hear. "O.K., Rei, I can show you more beautiful things," he said, his voice deepening. And then he picked Rei up, their bodies bronzed and still slick with the pool water, the pair of them smelling like chlorine and the outdoors, not beautiful, thought Rei, but then Makoto led Rei to the bushes behind the pool fence and after that Rei thought that there would never be a single thing more beautiful than Tachibana Makoto's naked body.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Don't forget to<strong>_

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


End file.
